<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King &amp; Lionheart by ohmsem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958382">King &amp; Lionheart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmsem/pseuds/ohmsem'>ohmsem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Folk of the Air - Holly Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I'm impatient but I love the drama, I'm really excited for this ok, Judecardan - Freeform, On the Run, Post-Book 1: The Cruel Prince, Slow Burn, enemies to frenemies, jurdan - Freeform, ok actually, similar to canon, slowish burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmsem/pseuds/ohmsem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his brother's bloody attempt for the crown, Cardan Greenbriar flees Elfhame with his most bothersome of friends--Jude Duarte. The two put together a plan to remove Balekin from the throne and get back home, but their feelings for each other cause tension that may get in the way. </p><p>This story will take place at the end of the Cruel Prince, but other than the plot everything will be canon (characters, mostly settings, etc.) Loosely inspired by "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters and Men.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The throne room had erupted into chaos with the slaughter of the royal family, and Jude couldn't help but keep her gaze fixed on the blood-soaked Balekin standing triumphantly up front, as if threatening anybody else to question him. Jude wasn't sure what she felt more, fear or disgust. But the scene before her brought up plenty of both. </p><p><em>Cardan</em>. Where the hell was Cardan? Balekin would be after him soon to be officially crowned, and Jude knew in her gut that Cardan would be against the idea. But would he crown his brother anyways, too drunk or cruel to care? Or would he die?</p><p>Jude didn't like Cardan, but she didn't want him dead. She knew that for certain. </p><p>She was still gazing at the dais when she spotted Madoc turning, probably directing his gaze across the room in search of his daughter. Barely thinking, Jude ducked and crawled under one of the long tables in the center of the room, but she bumped into something warmer and more solid than she expected to find. </p><p>There, in the hiding place she was hoping to claim, was the missing prince. He looked a little sad, a little confused, and very, very drunk. </p><p>"Cardan? What are you doing down here?" Jude whispered, furiously tugging at one of his frivolous sleeves to get his attention. Cardan shifted his gaze from the bottle of wine in his lap to her, his slow moving brain catching up. "You need to get out of here," Jude told him, trying to be gentle. The brashness in her voice pushed these efforts aside, however, and Cardan continued to stare at her as he processed. The weight of his gaze made her want to crawl out of her skin, but she resisted. </p><p>"Yes, it seems I am in a predicament," he said. Cardan put down the wine bottle and began to move to his left, but Jude held him back. </p><p>"It's not safe to go that way. Come with me."</p><p>Jude turned around and crawled to the far side of the banquet table, weaving between the wooden legs blocking her way. Occasionally, she peeked over her shoulder to make sure Cardan was following and not hitting his head on the many obstacles. All the way across the floor, Jude did what she did best--she formed a plan. What to do with Cardan, what to do with herself, and what to do with the situation they found themselves in.  </p><p>A few minutes later, Jude reached the end of the table farthest from the dais and waited, crouched with Cardan. She tried to stay focused enough to find time to run, but it was difficult to concentrate with him looking at her so intently. </p><p>From up front, Balekin's voice boomed in speech, and the remaining crowd gathered to hear him. This was their chance. Quickly, Jude grabbed Cardan's wrist and pulled him from under the table, moving in a crouch to the nearest exit. Though her heart was hammering, Jude tried to stay focused on her path and told herself that they wouldn't notice her--a mind trick the Ghost had taught her just recently. Cardan remained close as they reached the hallway and straightened up, and followed when Jude led him behind a tapestry and into the passageway behind it. </p><p>"Where are you taking me? A torture chamber?" he asked as they walked through the dank hallway. Jude registered his words, but her mind was racing with what she had just witnessed. </p><p>"No. Well, maybe," she answered distractedly, and Cardan chuckled. Jude bit her tongue, trying to remind herself that the boy had just seen his family slaughtered, but the urge to slap him was forcing its way to the surface. Stupid, drunk Cardan. Jude rolled her eyes and led him through the twisting halls, finally coming upon the meeting place of the Court of Shadows. </p><p>"Welcome," the Bomb said, peeking over a hand of cards. Around the same table sat the Ghost and the Roach, both of whom were eyeing Cardan with suspicion. </p><p>"Have you heard what happened?" Jude asked them, pulling up her own chair at the table as they threw down their hands and recollected the deck. </p><p>"Yes," the Ghost said. "I watched it all happen and came back here as soon as the main show seemed to be over. Then I updated my dear companions on the state of affairs." </p><p>"Why didn't you do anything?"</p><p>"What was there to do? I saw Prince Dain die, and with him my oath to protect him. We figured we'd sit back here and wait for things to cool down before finding our ways home."</p><p>"What does Dain have to do with this?" Cardan asked from where he stood behind Jude, uncomfortably close. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and focused his roaming gaze on the group as he asked. </p><p>"We're the Court of Shadows," the Bomb explained to him. "Spies for Prince Dain. I'm the Bomb. That's the Roach. That's the Ghost. And this, in case you didn't know her, is dear Jude." </p><p>Cardan rounded to make eye contact with the mortal in question. "A spy? I'm impressed." Jude attempted to smirk at him, but it came off more as a weak smile. </p><p>"Yes, well, we have time to get into details later," she said. "For now, we need to discuss what to do. Are we all in agreement that Balekin can't rule?"</p><p>The group nodded and grumbled, Cardan included. "Yes, but neither can I," he added in. Jude wanted to glare at him, exclude him from her group the way he'd done to her her whole life. But she couldn't bring herself to say anything. </p><p>"If it's you or Balekin, I choose you," the Bomb snorted. "You're incompetent, but he's completely evil."</p><p>"Thanks. But I refuse to take my incompetency to the throne. I will crown Balekin before I let myself fall to the same fate." He began to argue with the Court of Shadows before Jude pointedly cleared her throat, silencing the room. </p><p>"He's not the only option," she said quietly, before repeating. "He's not the only option. There is another heir that they don't know about." With an audience of four, Jude launched into her description of what she discovered about Oak and his lineage. </p><p>"That's all well and good," Cardan said when the explanation was over, "but he's a child. He'll be no better a ruler than Balekin or I."</p><p>"What if none of you rule?" the Roach asked. "What if we end the reign of the blood crown and let the people figure something out?"</p><p>"The only way to avoid him getting that power is for me to die," Cardan said, waving a hand as if this was a casual conversation. "I'm inclined to avoid that."</p><p>"You can't crown him if he can't find you," the Ghost told him. </p><p>"He'll have guards all over, I'd have nowhere to go."</p><p>"Except the mortal world," I said. "He wouldn't come looking for you in the mortal world."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jude stood next to Cardan in the Maine chill, waiting on the doorstep for someone to answer the door they had knocked on several times already. Though both were wrapped in their most mortal looking outerwear, fall was settling in and there was a bite to the air that turned Jude's nose pink. </p><p>"Aren't the tips of your ears cold?" Jude asked Cardan. He shrugged, but wrapped his coat tighter around him. </p><p>"A little. No more than yours, I'm sure."</p><p>"Well mine are hidden by my hair. Yours are..."</p><p>"...long and pointy?" Cardan finished for her. Jude nodded, laughing a little bit. "I guess you don't have much experience with long and pointy things. We could change that, if you wished."</p><p>Jude's cheeks grew bright red, and it wasn't from the cold. "Shut up," she told the laughing prince next to her. Her voice held more bite than she had intended, and they fell into silence as Jude toed the welcome mat ("Bring wine or go home", it read) and Cardan sat on the concrete porch. "I hope she comes home soon," Jude said, mostly to herself than to Cardan. He nodded anyways. </p><p>"You could go back to Fearie, Jude," he told her all of a sudden. "They're not looking for you, and I get along with Vivi. You're safe there."</p><p>Jude snorted. "Safe in the arms of my traitor father, maybe. But I have no desire to be under his care at the moment."</p><p>Cardan looked up at her. "And it's better to spend time with your sworn enemy?" he asked, his tone somewhat teasing. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why do you hate me so much, anyways?" Cardan cocked his head to the side like a curious dog, and it took Jude a minute to process that what he had asked was serious. Cardan's aloof nature made every question--even the ones filled with tension--seem as if they were as casual as asking what the weather was. </p><p>"Probably the same reasons you hate me," Jude responded at last. </p><p>"I highly doubt that." Cardan began to fidget with a speck of dirt on his pants, not meeting her eyes this time. "But you should answer the question regardless. Why do you hate me?"</p><p>Jude took a deep breath in, and released it audibly as she sat across from him. "I hate you because you're perfect, I guess," she said. Though she was avoiding meeting the gaze she felt focused on her, she tried to glance at him out of the corner of her eye to gauge the reaction. "You're a prince, and you're well-loved, and you've never had to work for anything <em>ever</em>. Everything you do seems to be a reflection of that, and how I'll never have that. How I'll always have a father who killed my real parents, and how I'll always be stuck in a world where people don't like me and I'll never fit in. It seems that everybody hates me for being mortal, but I'm not allowed to hate them back."</p><p>There was silence between them, beating hearts filling the space in the air where their voices would have gone. </p><p>Then Cardan spoke. Softly, so Jude could barely hear him, but he spoke. "I don't hate you because you're mortal, Jude. I hate you because--despite what you said--you have a family who cares about you. You're strong. Your friends are few, but they're genuine." They made brief eye contact, before breaking apart again. "Most of all, I hate you because I think of you. Often. It's disgusting, and I can't stop. I'm afraid at this point that if I don't hate you, I'll start to love you instead."</p><p>Jude felt her heart crawl into her throat. She wasn't sure if she wanted to vomit or cry or kiss him or maybe all three at once. "You're lying to me," she said, before realize her mistake. "You're twisting your words. Something. There's no way you could love me and be as cruel as you are."</p><p>The corner of Cardan's mouth twitched upwards. "I never said I loved you, I said I'm afraid I will. They're very different. And besides, I've never been particularly cruel to you."</p><p>"What about the water nixies?" Jude asked, her voice rising in pitch and volume. "You tried to <em>kill</em> me!"</p><p>Cardan seemed taken aback. "I'm a lot of things, Jude, but I'm not a killer. They wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't panicked."</p><p>"What about the apple?" Jude started to panic, listing off every horrible thing the prince had ever done to her, both in her head and out loud. But it made sense. He pricked her finger, he told them to stop, he never let things get too far. "Why did you laugh, then? Why do you always seem to take pleasure at my misfortune?" </p><p>"If you haven't noticed that I'm not good with feelings, I'm unsure what to tell you. I laugh when I'm nervous, Jude. I don't know how else to deal with it."</p><p>She took several breaths, deep and slow. "You really do love me," Jude said, trying to add a hint of nonchalantness into her voice. "And you really do hate it." </p><p>"Does the thought bother you so? Does the thought of me having feelings other than malice for you twist at your heart?" Cardan asked. He had risen now, and was standing above Jude. "Or is it that," he began as he sat on the ground next to her, "you're afraid you may feel the same?"</p><p>Suddenly, they were close. Possibly closer than they had ever been before, shoulder to shoulder and nose to nose. Jude could feel her blood rushing through her and hear her heart beat as she looked at Cardan's lips, unable to meet his eyes. And much to her surprise, she kissed him. </p><p>Despite the new intimacy of their lips on each other, there was still something restrained in the kiss. Both of their hands still rested on the concrete ground, their lips moving but never parting. Jude pulled away first. </p><p>"You hate it," she repeated again, finally deigning to look him in the eye. They were full of something--lust? fear? confusion? Jude was unsure, but she saw it reflected back at her in the blackness of his irises. </p><p>"I do," Cardan said, leaning forward with the tiniest smile to kiss her again.</p><p>This was deeper than the last, and Jude had just begun to lift her hand to the back of his head when a voice cleared behind them. Guiltily, they sprung apart and looked up at the half-fae girl above them, grocery bags in both hands. </p><p>"I hope you've interrupted my Saturday for something more important than making out on my front porch," Vivi said, opening the door. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jude's family life was unpredictable and often dramatic, but if there was one thing she could always count on it was Vivi's dependability. After explaining the situation at hand over sandwiches for lunch, Jude was expecting many more questions and much more resistance from her older sister. Instead, she got a shrug and permission. "Of course you can crash here, Jude. And I support your plans for the safety of Elfhame, but for the record--you never know when the FBI is listening--I don't support government coups. Wink wink, nudge nudge." The perfect monotone of the statement made Jude snort, and even Cardan gave an appreciative chuckle. He sat straight backed on the recliner in the corner, seemingly dedicated to avoiding its movement. The stiffness was so unlike Cardan that Vivi kept casting him worrying glances, which he pretended not to notice. </p><p>"What about Heather?" Jude asked a while later, while they were watching a television show that neither her or Cardan understood but Vivi seemed to take delight in. "Doesn't she visit sometimes? What will you tell her?"</p><p>"That my sister and her friend need a place to stay and I'm giving them the guest room, of course," she said. </p><p>"And what if she asks where we're from?"</p><p>"Out of town. I have it figured out, Jude." </p><p>The younger sister shifted in her spot on the sofa. "I just think you shouldn't be hiding the truth from her in this way. If you're actually serious about this relationship, it's going to go wrong eventually." </p><p>Vivi rolled her eyes. "And when it does, I'll handle it. I appreciate the concern, but I don't need your help."</p><p>From his place a few feet away, Cardan had leaned back slightly and was now resting his back against the seat, his legs still in front of him. "Who's Heather?" he asked, and in turning to face the sisters the recliner began to rock. He scrambled to put a foot down and steady it, while trying to remain composed on the surface. </p><p>Jude pretended not to notice his blunder, but Vivi laughed at him. "Heather's my human girlfriend, and lucky for you she prefers to sit in the recliner so you won't have to." </p><p>Cardan nodded stiffly and attempted to get more comfortable, pulling his legs up to sit cross legged. The recliner rocked again, and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "Are you okay?" Jude asked at last. "Why is that thing freaking you out so much?"</p><p>"It's a <em>chair, </em>and it's <em>moving</em>. That's not normal," he responded. </p><p>The elder Duarte snorted and stood up, approaching the prince and his rocking throne. "Wait 'til you see this," she said, and pulled the handle on the side that released the foot rest. Cardan nearly squaked, making Jude start laughing. </p><p>"This is highly undignified," he told them both, trying to straighten his back and seem regal. </p><p>"You're not a prince in my house, Cardan. You're just a boy who's afraid of recliners." </p><p>
  
</p><p>Luckily for Prince Cardan, the beds were regular--if not slightly worse quality than those he was used too. Unluckily for Prince Cardan, there was only one bed for him and Jude to share. A queen feather mattress in a room much too small for it, next to a small bathroom and across the apartment from Vivi's room, it would've been appropriate for two people if those two people weren't sworn enemies. After the kiss they shared earlier, neither seemed particularly keen to sleep next to each other. </p><p>"Vivi said we'll go clothes shopping tomorrow," Jude told him, both standing on opposite sides of the small room. "I'm going to take a shower before I..." she glanced nervously at the bed that lay between them like an elephant in the room. "...go to bed." </p><p>Cardan nodded. "I'll go ahead and lay down then. I am quite exhausted from our journey." He nodded again, as if making up his mind, and removed the circlet around his head and placed it on the empty dresser to the right. </p><p>Jude hesitated for a moment before heading to the bathroom, where a towel and borrowed pajamas were already hung up. With a small groan, Jude realized Cardan was probably planning to sleep naked. Though every cell in her body was telling her to give up and sleep on the couch, she resolved that he would see her unbothered by his presence. </p><p>Jude locked the door and turned on the faucet, waiting for the water to heat up before switching it to come out of the showerhead. Once under the water, she scrubbed away the feeling of wrongness that had begun to grow on her skin. When in the mortal world, she could pretend that this wasn't her life, that Faerie was a fever dream or a drugged up fantasy. That feeling would disappear once she crawled into bed with a beautiful boy with pointed ears, or saw her sister's cat eyes growing thin in the morning light. While she was under the steaming water, however, she could pretend this was normal. </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Jude stepped over the lip of the tub with red raw skin and dripping hair, patting herself off before rubbing the towel through her hair to dry it slightly. She brushed it out with a comb on the sink before putting on Vivi's pajamas and unlocking the door, walking into the dark room to her right. She could already hear Cardan breathing and assumed he must be asleep, but was proven wrong when a ball of bright light illuminated the room. </p><p>Cardan blinked a few times, adjusting to the blue-green face light he had sent up. Jude made her way to the empty side of the bed, crawling under the covers and quilts and pulling them up to her chin. The boy next to her was watching every move, and it made Jude feel squirmy and self-conscious. Pointedly avoiding his gaze, Jude flipped onto her side and faced away from him as the fae light flickered out. </p><p>"Goodnight," Cardan told her resignedly, and Jude mumbled it back half-heartedly. Her eyes fluttered shut before he spoke again. "Are you mad at me?" </p><p>She turned around and saw the shape of his eyes wide in the dark, still watching her. "Why would I be?"</p><p>"Because I kissed you, and now you're uncomfortable."</p><p>"I'm not uncomfortable," she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. </p><p>"It usually entertains me when you lie, Jude, but you usually do it much more convincingly. Yes, you are."</p><p>"I'm not uncomfortable because you kissed me, Cardan." She told him. "I'm uncomfortable that I kissed you back." </p><p>Cardan breathed out and seemed to sink into the mattress with the release. "Should we pretend it didn't happen?"</p><p>Jude nodded, but realized he was staring at the roof instead of her. "Yes. Let's do that." </p><p>A part of her rebelled at her ignorance, wanting instead to relish in the promise of power that would come from being with Cardan. Politically, yes, but the monster wrapped around her stomach told her it was more than that. The desire for somebody to care about her, to love her in the way she hadn't felt since she was young. But Jude smashed that monster and down and pretended it didn't exist at all before closing her eyes and falling asleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't resist writing my favorite trope ever, but THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys again for the endless support on my writing. I can't explain how much it means to me, but please know that I appreciate every kudos, comment, and bookmark</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light was streaming in through the blinds of a window in the corner, casting stripes of sunlight across the silver circlet setting on the cheap dresser there. Beside the circlet was a neatly folded stack of fantastical clothes, deep green and edged in black velvet. Atop this stack was a pile of jewelry--earrings, rings, and chains of various shades of silver and gold. </p>
<p>Jude noticed this, the tidiness of it, as she batted her eyes open that morning. They were still sticky with sleep, and it took a few wipes under her eyelashes to get rid of the crustiness there. She cast her gaze around the room, from the dresser to the pile of her own clothes in the opposite corner to the boy sleeping next to her. On the latter, she watched a little bit longer than she would've liked to admit as Cardan breathed deeply and slowly, his eyes shut and his mouth set in a peaceful line. His face was still cruelly beautiful in a way only faeries could appear, but the edge to it softened while asleep. His hair was slightly tousled from where he had turned against the pillow in his sleep, and one pointed ear had folded over itself and was pinned under his head. </p>
<p>Almost unconsciously, Jude reached out a hand and gently unfolded the ear, straightening it out. Cardan shifted slightly at the movement and Jude didn't have time to realize he was awake before she gave his ear a gentle stroke and retracted her hand. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Cardan asked, amused, and Jude turned bright red. </p>
<p>She tried to compose herself as she responded. "Your ear folded over and it looked uncomfortable so I thought I'd fix it." He watched her in silence for a moment longer before she spoke again. "That was probably stupid, though. I'm sure it happens all the time." Cardan didn't respond to this, but cocked a lazy smile at her instead. </p>
<p>"Is it possible to bathe here?" he asked once he sat up at the waist and stretched, fully aware of Jude pointedly avoiding gazing at his chest. </p>
<p>"Yes, but it's running water. I'll teach you how to use it." They both rolled out of bed, leaving it unmade as they walked barefoot (and, in Cardan's case, naked) to the nearest bathroom. Once there, Jude bent at the bathtub and showed him how to run the water, make it warm and cold, and switch it to the shower if he so chose. All the while, a mantra chanted in her head. <em>You're an adult. You're mature. You don't need to look at him.</em></p>
<p>She stood up and went to leave the room while Cardan got in the tub, stretching his limbs as much as he was able. He wasn't particularly muscular, but there was a tone to his body that came from a life of being well fed and dipping his toes into combat exercises. Jude's mind wandered in an unguarded way that was most unlike her as she entered the small kitchen Vivi already occupied. She poured herself some cereal, still lost in thought, and brought it over to where Vivi was sitting. </p>
<p>"I'm surprised to see you still wearing my clothes," Vivi told her, making Jude blush and glare. "I meant to ask this last night, but you're wearing underwear, right?"</p>
<p>Jude snorted. "Yes, I'm wearing underwear. Thanks for the concern."</p>
<p>"Just trying to keep things hygienic, dude. Also, Heather's coming for dinner tonight, so as soon as Cardan's up we need to get going to the mall." </p>
<p>"Do you have clothes for him to wear?" Jude asked. While his glamour could conceal things like his ears, she knew it would take a lot of effort to conceal his clothes as well. </p>
<p>"I'll find a t-shirt and some pants. He's got skinny legs, I'm sure my jeans will fit him." </p>
<p>They continued to eat in silence, finishing up with small talk when Cardan walked out of the back room wearing his clothes from yesterday. He was relatively unadorned, however, with only a few particularly sentimental rings on his fingers. Vivi stood and beckoned him to the back, where she found him some clothes and let him change before sending Jude back to do the same. Vivi's clothes were slightly wrong on both of them--too short jeans on Cardan and too tight tops on Jude--but passable. Clothed and ready, the three of them set out to the nearest strip mall and bought enough clothes to last around a week. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>They returned just in time for Vivi to start preparing dinner, a spaghetti she claimed was "world famous". Jude and Cardan sat on the sofa this time, as Jude told Cardan what to expect from Heather and what to tell her when she asked potentially exposing questions. Since returning from shopping, he had changed into better fitting pants and a brightly patterned button down shirt, and just the presence of these new clothes made Cardan seem...different, but still recognizably <em>him</em>, Jude thought. </p>
<p>Not a pair for small talk, Jude and Cardan were using the time before Vivi's arrival to discuss their plans for Oak. "As of now, you're the only person other than me and Oriana that knows he's part of the Greenbriar line," she told him. "I'm afraid Oriana will tell Madoc, but if she hasn't by now I don't think she'll be tempted to after seeing the danger it could put him in." Cardan flinched. "I'm sorry." </p>
<p>He laughed a little bit. "It doesn't bother me as much as it should, and I think that makes me feel worse. The closest bond I had with anyone was Balekin, but I'm still against him having the throne." </p>
<p>"I can see why," Jude said, sighing. "He's terrible."</p>
<p>"Well, so am I." </p>
<p>"You're not him, Cardan. You're scheming, and you're unkind, but he's malicious. He's evil." </p>
<p>"He had the capacity to be more of a family to me than anyone else," Cardan said, voice hard. "He's not evil. I've seen him in every state of vulnerability, Jude. You've only seen what he presents to the public." </p>
<p>Jude flinched almost imperceptibly, but Cardan seemed to notice. He looked at her questioning, and Jude tried to bite her tongue as she responded. "I've seen the way he treats you too, Cardan, and I believe he's evil." Her stomach flipped as he looked at her, gaze hardening. </p>
<p>"And when have you seen that?" A danger had returned to Cardan's demeanor that Jude hadn't seen in weeks, maybe months, and had almost forgotten lived within him. She wanted to take back her words more than anything, but she knew it was too late. </p>
<p>"I've done spying for Prince Dain," she told him simply and minimally. "I've seen more than you think I've seen."</p>
<p>Cardan looked at her for several moments, uncaring that she squirmed under his empty gaze. Finally, he released her and stood up when a knock at the door came. Jude stood to open it, but Heather had already entered and was standing in the door way, waving. </p>
<p>"Hi," she said. "I'm Heather. Are you Jude and Cardan?" </p>
<p>Jude nodded and smiled, moving to shake her hand. "Yeah, we are. It's nice to meet you." They exchanged pleasantries, Cardan moving behind Jude to say hello as well. Despite the lack of everything that would normally designate him as a prince, he greeted Heather with an air that Jude could see made her feel small. Worry flashed through her--what if he expected her to bow?--but quickly dissipated as they all moved into the dining room where Vivi had called that the spaghetti was ready. </p>
<p>The table was set for four, with Vivi and Heather on the side opposite to Jude and Cardan. Sat in mismatched chairs, they got to know each other in a superficial way. "Where are you from?" "Out of town." "Where specifically?" "Out of the country, actually, that's why Cardan talks a little funny. Where are you from?"</p>
<p>By the time dinner had wrapped up and the dishes were placed in the sink, Jude was drained from almost an hour of a conversation filled with half truths. While she could lie with ease, the constant decision making about what and how to answer was an exhausting addition to the already existing pressure of meeting a new person. She wondered vaguely how the Folk were able to do this all the time as she made her way to bed, stripping into athletic shorts and a borrowed t-shirts in the bathroom on the way. </p>
<p>Already settled into bed, Cardan still seemed bent on ignoring Jude and their conversation from earlier. Instead, he was bending a green light around his long fingers and gazing intently at its motion, though the magic must've been fairly easy. Jude, ever the instigator, mumbled "Don't be a prick, Cardan," as she turned off the light and crawled into bed herself. </p>
<p>"I'm not the one who spies on people, lies to them constantly, and tries to make them trust me along the way," he responded cooly, the light playing off his sharp features. </p>
<p>Jude rolled her eyes, despite him not being able to see her. "None of this is new information, though. Besides, you're not the picture of kindness yourself. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't like invading your privacy like that. But I had to."</p>
<p>"You had to because my brother told you to and you didn't bother to think about how I may feel." </p>
<p>Jude cut him off after he had barely finished his own sentence. "And you've always treated me terribly, so my bad if your comfort wasn't always at the forefront of my mind."</p>
<p>"I never said you weren't justified, but I have a right to be mad about it."</p>
<p>"Then be mad about it, but don't keep taking it out on me like there's something I can do about it now. If you're going to be pissed at me the whole time we're here then you can go home and face the consequences yourself."</p>
<p>Cardan was silent for a minute. "I'm not that stupid," he said, softer this time. "Let me be mad at you for tonight, Jude. I'll get over it tomorrow." </p>
<p>"Fine," Jude snapped at him, but regretted her tone immediately. "Fine," she repeated, softer this time. </p>
<p>A minute passed, then another. The light behind her dimmed and she heard Cardan settle into bed and pull the blankets up over him, extending his arms to the side so his fingertips barely grazed her back. </p>
<p>"Goodnight," he said stiffly, and she responded just the same. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you tell that I have a weird fascination with his ears??? The anatomy is lit rally so inch resting luv xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The happenings of Elfhame had very little effect on Jude and Cardan while staying at Vivi's house, enough so that Jude found herself pretending it was all a bad dream far more often than she should. Though the presence of Cardan was more difficult to rationalize with this worldview, she cycled through every possible excuse. One day he played the role of her brother, the next of her lover. One day she pretended he simply didn't exist, until he took offense and asked her what he had done wrong. It wasn't until they had the unpleasant discussions around what to do that Jude remembered that this was temporary, and only part of her reality. </p><p>Between Cardan's royal experience and Jude's strategic mind, it should have been easy to discover a solution to prevent the crowning of Balekin and protect both Oak and Cardan in the process. But they could think of nothing. Cardan was too self absorbed to sacrifice himself, something Jude found herself faulting him for despite her own reservations. Balekin would be too heavily guarded to attempt an assassination, and even that wouldn't guarantee the approval of Cardan or Oak as king. To add to the inconvenience, both options were undesirable as leaders. Oak was far too young and easily influenced by his parents, while Cardan was...well, as Jude put it, so Cardan. For possibly the thousandth time, Jude found herself yanking at chunks of her hair and muttering that "this isn't how it was supposed to be." </p><p>"Yes, well, it's quite unpleasant for me as well, you know. I know you wish you could have control over the situation, and I don't fault you for that, but it is I who have to see my family name disparaged and all my siblings slaughtered," Cardan reminded her coldly. Jude blushed and apologized as meekly as she could, but the frustration was still there. </p><p>"This involves my family, too, Cardan. I know it's not...the same, but I have a right to be worried," she told him. </p><p>"And I never said you don't." He was about to go on, but the door opened to Vivi and Heather coming back for dinner. "I'm just asking you to please expand your sights past your own concerns. I'm not as unfeeling as you seem to think," he said bluntly while they stood and made their way to the small dining room table. </p><p>Jude saw Heather stand on her tiptoes to whisper something into Vivi's ear, which made the taller chuckle and roll their eyes. "Heather kindly requests that you two keep the bickering to a minimum," Vivi told the now sitting Jude and Cardan. Heather blushed and laughed, probably wanting to convey that it was all in good spirit, but Cardan nodded solemnly in response. </p><p>As per Heather's request, Cardan and Jude didn't speak ill words towards each other for all of dinner. Instead, they didn't speak at all, and passed the potatoes without meeting each others eyes. Heather and Vivi made conversation through and with them, but any interaction was forced and awkward. </p><p>Jude had reached across the table to grab a second porkchop when there was a knock at the door. All four of them looked up, Vivi's eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "I don't know who that could be."</p><p>"Girl Scouts?" Heather suggested half-jokingly. Vivi shrugged in response, and got up to greet whatever visitor may be there. Heather, casting a quick glance between Jude and Cardan, was quick to follow. </p><p>Curiously, Jude got out of her chair and sly footed to eavesdrop on the conversation happening at the door, hoping if anything to avoid Cardan. She sat behind a wall so she could only see a collection of eight legs, but her hearing wasn't impaired by the position. </p><p>"Are you Vivienne Duarte, daughter of Madoc, sister of Taryn and Jude Duarte and sister of Oak?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Though Jude couldn't hear a response, she imagined Vivi nodding uncertainly. "Are you aware of the situation in Elfhame at the moment?" </p><p>Jude clenched her jaw nervously, fully aware that Vivi would be unable to lie about their location. The answering voice, however, was higher than her sisters. "Elfhame? I don't think we do," it said. Vivi didn't respond, merely nodding with her girlfriend. </p><p>"The youngest prince is currently missing. Would you happen to know his whereabouts?" </p><p>Heather spoke again. "I don't know of any prince, and I don't know why he'd be here," she said. "If I see anything, I'll call the cops though, okay?" </p><p>The unfamiliar man let out a breath. "Could you answer for us, Vivienne?" </p><p>Vivi sniffed. "Her word is as good as mine," she merely said. "Now, if you could excuse us, we have dinner on the table." </p><p>A moment of silence lapsed before the voice spoke again. "We'll be back for further questioning." Vivi shut the door in his face.</p><p>The two rounded the corner, and Jude heard Vivi whispering something about her and Cardan being in trouble with international law when they rounded the corner and nearly tripped over her, curled in the corner. </p><p>"Sorry, Jude!" Heather said, helping her to her feet. Jude smiled in response, and walked with them back to the table. Before Heather sat down, however, Vivi spoke to her. </p><p>"I'm sorry to cut dinner short, but I think you should go home, Heather. You can come over tomorrow and we'll make up for the time, though." </p><p>"I won't judge," Heather told her defiantly. "I'm willing to help with whatever they need."</p><p>Vivi smiled tightly at her. "I know, and I love you. But I want to talk to them alone, if that's okay." Heather unhappily nodded, but wished them luck before getting her coat and walking out the door. </p><p>"So, holy shit." Vivi said once she was out of earshot. "Those were some rough and tough faeries wearing armor with the Greenbriar crest on them, and I need to thank Heather very thoroughly tomorrow for covering my ass." </p><p>"I heard some of it," Cardan told her. "Are they on to us?"</p><p>"Yes," Jude answered, finally deigning to make eye contact with him. "It was stupid to come here--of course they'd know we'd be with Vivi and of course they'd be able to find her address."</p><p>Cardan nodded a few times before standing himself. "Should we leave?"</p><p>Jude nodded this time, more vigorously. "Yes, immediately. As soon as we can. Tonight."</p><p>"They won't be back until tomorrow at least. Spend one more night, and I'll give you some money to go to a shitty motel in the morning," Vivi said. "But lay low tonight. Don't go outside, don't leave lights on too long. I feel like they'll be watching."</p><p>"We're okay for now, though," Cardan said, mostly to himself. "We'll be okay." </p><p>Jude looked at him, and for a moment she felt something other than hate or anger. She sympathized. "Yeah, we will," she told him stiffly, before making her way through the living room to crawl into bed and plan for tomorrow. Cardan followed close behind. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was a little more difficult to write since I had to figure out a "realistic" way to present the scenario and make it play out. I hope it worked out alright and that you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jude let her suitcase fall to the ground with a thump much louder than necessary, but it seemed the most apt way to convey her frustration in the moment. Cardan, following close behind, dropped his own bag on the scratched up desk in the corner, but stayed quiet about Jude's temper. Instead, he moved to the edge of the cheap motel bed and sat with his hands in his lap, looking around at the tiny room and pretending to not be disappointed. The wallpaper was striped, torn, and hunter green, and contrasted with the cheap crimson carpet underfoot. Though the room appeared as clean as it could be, a the stale smell made him hesitant to take off his socks and get too comfortable. Jude, meanwhile, was pacing, and nearly knocked down a red shaded lamp as she passed. </p>
<p>"Jude, if you break anything we'll be more out for money than we are already," Cardan told her as gently as he could, but she seethed at him regardless. </p>
<p>"And? What's one more night off our ticket, huh? Why not spend six days in this dump instead of a week?"</p>
<p>"Let's take what we can get until we can formulate a plan. Perhaps a week is the perfect amount of time to decide how to get back to Faerie," he countered. "Besides, can't I enchant some leaves to pass as money?"</p>
<p>"The receptionist will notice when there are leaves in the cashbox instead of dollar bills. Unless you start selling your body to the other lodgers, we're out of luck." </p>
<p>Cardan glanced down at himself, as if in thought. "Well my body is quite splendid, but I avoid sleeping with mortals whenever possible."</p>
<p>His words made Jude blush angrily, though she tried to ignore the feeling in her cheeks. "We better have a plan before the week is up, is all I'm saying." She released a great huff of breath before collapsing on th. e bed next to Cardan, splaying out and closing her eyes against the cheap fluorescent lighting shining into them. </p>
<p>Cardan stood and rifled around for the remote before sitting back down, this time a millimeter closer to Jude. Their thighs brushed with every inhale, and she tried to focus her thoughts on something else instead. Something to do. </p>
<p>Cardan repeated jammed the rubbery buttons of the remote before they heard a fizz and the rising volume of the television. With his success, Cardan threw the remote across the room and laid down next to Jude, letting their fingers brush slightly above their heads. She turned to face him, and him her, and they found their faces close enough that their noses nearly touched. </p>
<p>"I'm scared, Jude," Cardan said, looking at Jude's nose and lips intently. Despite his avoidance, she maintained eye contact. </p>
<p>"I know, Cardan. I'm scared, too."</p>
<p>"I don't want to die," he told her. "I don't want to live in a world where Balekin is king. I want to go home, but I don't want to return."</p>
<p>Jude nodded slightly, the tiny movement knocked a piece of hair into her eye. She brushed it behind her ear before responding. "Those aren't the only options, though. We can kill Balekin, somehow. We can crown Oak and let Madoc rule by proxy. They're not favorable options, but they're options." </p>
<p>A beat of silence passed where they looked into each other's faces. Jude noticed how smooth Cardan's skin was, as if it was crafted out of glass. Curiously, she raised a hand a ran a finger over the side of his nose. She felt no pores. </p>
<p>"Admiring me?" Cardan asked, cracked a smile. Jude quickly withdrew her hand. </p>
<p>"You wish." </p>
<p>Cardan hummed, and whether it was his agreement or disagreement Jude had no time to consider. Instead, she was kissing him--<em>she</em>, kissing <em>him. </em>Cardan accepted it gladly, however, placing a hand on Jude's waist and pulling her over him so her legs rested on either side of his hips. </p>
<p>While their mouths worked together, Jude's fingers continued to explore Cardan's hair, face, and neck. His stayed planted on her waist, holding tightly as if she might run away at any minute. Jude realized that it wasn't an unfounded suspicion, though it was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. </p>
<p>The first time they had kissed, Jude's mind had gone completely and utterly blank. Now, it raced along and assessed her abilities the way it once had with Locke. She had much less experience with kissing than Cardan did, and the soft sureness of his lips compared to her trembling gave this away. He licked and nipped at her in a way she clumsily tried to imitate, but she began to worry that he was getting bored. In an attempt to change it up, Jude pulled back slightly and moved her head to the other side, but this caused a strand of her hair to fall into their mouths. </p>
<p>Slightly embarrassed, Jude pulled back and Cardan giggled and moved the piece behind her ear again. "What was that for?" he asked once she had removed herself from his lap and they sat side by side again. </p>
<p>"I don't know," Jude admitted, her shoulders sagging slightly. They sat in silence for half an hour while watching the grainy news channel the television had turned on to, before they heard a knock at the door. </p>
<p>Jude got up and suspiciously crept to the door, standing on her toes to look through the glass peephole. Outside she saw two men in deep green uniforms emblazoned with a golden Greenbriar crest. Both of their faces were indiscernible under the shadow of black helmets, but the one with paler hands reached up to knock again, making Jude jump back from the door with a tiny whimper. </p>
<p>"Jude?" Cardan whispered from behind her, standing alert. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"They found us," was all she said, before grabbing his hand and leading him to the bathroom on the far side. Hopefully it would have some sort of window they could exit through, and the speed at which the guards were rattling the door knob made the matter seem urgent. </p>
<p>To Jude's great relief, above the mildewy shower was a small rectangle window just big enough for them to slither threw. She looked at Cardan, who nodded grimly in response to the silent plan, and took a dagger from the inside of her jacket to throw at the window. The glass shattered and flew out, leaving sharp shards around the corner. "Lift me up," she whispered as the knocking at the door turned to banging. </p>
<p>Cardan wrapped his fingers tight and lifted Jude up, where she used her hand to knock away the biggest remaining chunks of glass. From there she hauled herself through the window and dropped to the ground, finding balance on her feet and watching as Cardan pulled himself head and shoulders first through the opening. It was tighter for him, but he wriggled through to about his waist before realizing his mistake. </p>
<p>"Slide back through and turn around, you'll be okay," Jude tried to tell him, but he shook his head. </p>
<p>"I think they just broke down the door. Come here and pull me the rest of the way through." Jude obliged and took Cardan by the upper arms, yanking him through the window just as shouts filled the vacated room. </p>
<p>Cardan tumbled to the ground and landed against some pieces of glass, but Jude barely had time to register the blood before she yanked him up and began running, circling around the front of the motel and running in various directions towards the trees on all sides. </p>
<p>"You're going to get us lost," he panted behind her once they lost sight of the motel. </p>
<p>"That's the goal. We can't go back there," Jude responded, winded herself. </p>
<p>"We have clothes and weapons and money back there, Jude, we need to."</p>
<p>"We can't go back there. We need to run far and fast and as sporadically as possible."</p>
<p>Cardan huffed his protest but followed at the foot stamping pace Jude had set until both of them collapsed against a large oak tree. The sun was beginning to set and a chill permeated the air that they felt in their burning lungs. "Do you think Vivi's hurt?" Jude asked once she had regained enough breathe to speak. </p>
<p>"I don't know. I really don't," Cardan said blankly. "But they found us."</p>
<p>Jude pressed a palm to her forehead and pushed back the baby hairs plastered there. "How?"</p>
<p>"They followed my scent. We're not going to be safe anywhere."</p>
<p>"We're not going to be safe <em>anywhere</em>," Jude echoed dismally. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends! I'm sorry this took so long to get up--I had strep throat and have felt really icky for the past few days, and I had to get tested for COVID-19 which was pretty scary. I'm all healthy now, I just wasn't able to write while I feeling sick!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jude and Cardan didn't sit still for long once they had caught their breath. Instead they got to moving, in a direction they hoped was away from civilization and deeper into the woods where nobody could find them. The eerie silence of the woods was penetrated only by the sound of their feet on the ground and their breath filling the air, and Jude found herself desperate for a sound that didn't send a shiver down her back--even if that meant conversation with Cardan. </p><p>"You're going to have to cover yourself in mud, I think," she told him. "To mask your scent." </p><p>"I refuse," he responded from his position slightly ahead of her. </p><p>"Do you have a better idea?" she asked him instead. </p><p>"No, but there's no need to hide my scent out here. The shifted of the forest will cover our trail easily enough, I believe. If they're close enough to scent it, then we'll have heard them somehow." </p><p>"My hearing's not as good as yours, if you don't recall." </p><p>"Maybe not technically, but you have a warrior's instincts. I'm sure you can tell when something's off." </p><p>Jude contemplated this in silence, instead speeding up her walk when she heard the sound of running water. Behind her, Cardan picked into a jog to catch up and together they ran into a freshwater stream. Thought it didn't seem terribly deep, the water would provide a way to clean their wounds, temporarily mask Cardan's sent, and give them something to drink as well. Jude knelt by the water and used her hands to bring some to her face, drinking the cool and stale liquid down greedily. </p><p>When she turned around, she found Cardan sitting near a tree with his shirt off, examining a scrape that led from his left bicep to his ribs. "It must've been caused by jumping through the window," he said, sensing Jude's stare. She reddened and sat down across from him. </p><p>"Do you feel the cut on your face?" she asked, gesturing to the spot where Cardan fell into a pile of glass that opened his cheek. He nodded and brought a tentative hand up to the wound, dabbing at it with his fingers before pulling them away, now bloodied. "We'll wash it. It's not deep enough to need stitches, I don't think." </p><p>Cardan didn't say anything, but he kept poking and prodding at the minor scratches and bruises across his arms and torso. Jude pulled up her own sleeves to look at the scrapes on her arms, but none of them were of too much concern. She stood, offered a hand to Cardan, and together they walked to the stream. </p><p>Jude took off her socks and shoes and sat on a smooth looking rock, rolling up her jeans while there. When finishing up the left side, Cardan came up next to her fully naked. </p><p>"Ready to lick my wounds and nurse me back to health?" he said with a grin before stepping into the water, wading to where it was about waist high. Jude watched as he splashed water in and around his body's scratches, and eventually she began to do the same for herself. Having finished her work, Jude got ready to stand when Cardan spoke. "Can you do my face for me?" </p><p>She looked up, expecting to see a wicked grin on the boy standing a few feet away. He looked innocent, however--as innocent as Cardan could look. She hesitant put a toe in the water, but Cardan stopped her. </p><p>"I know your mortal modesty says otherwise, but you'll freeze if you sleep in wet clothes." </p><p>Jude rolled her eyes, but she knew he was right. "Do you promise you won't ogle at me?" she asked, to which Cardan only grinned. "Whatever. At least turn around." To her surprise, Cardan complied and she quickly took of her pants and underwear, putting them on the bank. She removed her shirt and placed it over the underwear, and waded into the water to see how high the water was. To her dismay, it only reached her ribs, and she decided to wear a bra. </p><p>Jude began wading towards Cardan, and the splashing of the water made him turn around. He trained his eyes on her face and she came closer, and they stood a few inches apart on a pebbly part of the creek floor. She reached down to scoop up some water, and then brought it above her head to pour some on Cardan's cheek. He closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowing together. </p><p>"That stings," Cardan said. Jude grimaced, but he urged her to continue. After a few more handfuls of water, the scrape was as clean as she could get it. </p><p>They began to walk back towards the rock when Jude realized she'd have to be naked when they got out. "Can you turn around again?" she asked. Cardan grunted but did so. </p><p>Once they were both out and clothed, Jude's hair tied up by the black scrunchie she had on her wrist, they devised a plan for dinner. </p><p>"I still have the dagger I used to shatter the window," she said, pulling it from its place in her waistband. "I'm not sure what I could do with it, though."</p><p>"Could we catch fish from the creek?" Cardan suggested. </p><p>"I didn't see any. Could we set a trap for a small animal?" </p><p>"Do either of us even know how to do that?" Jude shook her head, and Cardan laughed. "We're children of the Gentry. We're screwed." </p><p>Jude kicked him with her foot. "We're not screwed. We're just hungry." They laughed again, but what she had said was true. Neither of them had eaten since breakfast, and their inability to catch food could prove fatal in the long run. </p><p>"Do you know how to make a bow and arrows?" Cardan asked her, resting his head against a tree trunk and looking up at the deep blue sky. It was reaching dusk, and the chill in the air had already brought Jude to wrap her arms around themselves to rub away goosebumps. </p><p>"I'm sure I could figure it with time," she answered, shrugging. "I just don't know how much time we have." </p><p>This time, Cardan kicked her. "You're my only hope for survival, dear enemy. Have a little more faith so I can start complaining soon."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Stars had begun to appear before Jude's teeth started chatter, and even Cardan was showing signs of the cold getting to him despite his long sleeves. "We need to get to sleep soon if you don't want to stay up all night thinking about how cold you are," he told her. "Come here."</p><p>"Why?" Jude asked. </p><p>"Because I don't care if you hate me. I have body heat, and so do you." Jude got up, walked a few steps to where Cardan was sitting, and sat down next to him, letting their legs brush together.</p><p>"Just to be clear, I'm only doing this because I'm freezing," Jude told him and she laid down. Reaching up, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to do the same. </p><p>"You can call it cuddling or huddling," he responded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and another around her waist. "You can call it whatever you want, as long as you keep me warm." In response, Jude threw her leg across his and held her arms tight. Closing her eyes, she felt something begin to slither against her leg. </p><p>Jude sat up, immediately scurrying away from the spot. "Is that snake?" she asked, seeing a black thing slither underneath Cardan's leg. He, however, didn't seem concerned about it. Instead, a hand rubbed at the back of his neck and his pale cheeks flushed slightly. </p><p>"It's my tail, actually. You've seen it several times."</p><p>Jude nodded, inching closer and feeling embarrassed about her reaction. She wasn't even afraid of snakes. "Sorry, I just...."</p><p>Cardan shook his head and held out his arms to wrap her up again, this time keeping his tail on the other side. "It's alright, you're just nervous right now." She nodded and sighed as she rested her head against his chest, this time reaching out a hand to pull the tail closer to her. It rested against Cardan's stomach, fluffy end against Jude's cheek, and her hand around it gently. </p><p>"Goodnight," Cardan whispered, tucking his chin over her hair. </p><p>"Goodnight," Jude replied, the way they had so many nights before. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a lot of dialogue, but it's all very important I promise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what can you tell me about how ruling works?" Jude asked Cardan. They were sitting cross legged on the dirt floor of the forest, a stick between them for drawing on a grassless spot. Several minutes before, they had been sleeping peacefully on a rare full belly when Jude woke up from a dream with a plan. </p><p>"The king makes decisions and presides over events," Cardan explained. "There's also the Living Council, but I'm not really sure what they do outside of advising." Jude nodded, and used the stick to draw one circle, then a group of several others. "Can you tell me what our plan is yet?" </p><p>"Oak's going to be king," she said simply. "And we're going to let the Council make decisions for him until he's old enough." </p><p>"What about Madoc and Oriana? I thought you were afraid of their influence on him." Cardan looked skeptical, and he had a right to be. Jude knew that she had adamantly denied Oak's claim to the throne since learning about his blood, but this was necessary to the future of Elfhame. </p><p>"I think we should exile them," she explained, drawing two dots at a further distance from the main one than the group. "Oak loves them, and we can't take his family away from him. But if they're exiled away from politics, they won't be able to influence him too much. And when he visits, we'll have someone accompany to oversee." </p><p>"Okay," Cardan said. "That makes sense. How are supposed to crown him, though?"</p><p>"I was thinking that we can find a rebellious court and team up with them to assassinate Balekin. There has to be--" Jude began, but Cardan cut her off. </p><p>"We're not killing my brother." </p><p>"Why not? He's a murderer and an unfit ruler, and we need to kill him to crown Oak or else he'll put both of you at risk."</p><p>"We're not killing my brother because, despite his flaws, he was the only one who ever cared for me. I know he's done wrong, but you're smart enough to work through this. If your plan is to kill him, then I'm not going to be part of it." </p><p>Jude huffed for a moment. "Not killing him makes this more difficult."</p><p>"So does not having me. Figure it out."</p><p>"You don't get to boss me around, Cardan." The conversation had shifted from strategizing to arguing, the way it often did when they tried to come up with a plan. Jude understood Cardan's qualms about murder, however out of character and frustrating they may be, but they needed to kill Balekin one way or another. She could do it behind his back, but he'd never forgive her. This wouldn't usually concern her, but at this point she needed his help past Oak's coronation as well--and that wouldn't work if he made it his mission to torment her more than he did already. </p><p>While Jude tried to rework her plan, Cardan stood up and wandered to lay down by the roots of a tree. The sun was beginning to set, and their current location was encouraged by the clear skies to be set up under sparse canopies. While Cardan watched the sky change colors, Jude continued to draw in the ground and glance towards him every few minutes. </p><p>Once the sun had set completely, the plan was complete. Jude stood silently and walked over to where Cardan lay, resting beside him and bringing their heads equal. "I think I figured it out," she said softly. </p><p>Cardan turned to look at her, then raised his eyebrows. </p><p>"You go into the crowd wearing a disguise of some sort--a mask, maybe. We tell Balekin you ran away and were killed by a wild creature in Faerie, but that Oak is a true heir. We'll tell him Oak is going to crown him, give the crown to Oak, and have Oak throw it to me in the audience. I'll throw it to someone else and we'll get it and Oak to you so you can crown him. While this is happening we'll have guards capture Balekin and imprison him."</p><p>Cardan was silent for a moment as he thought this through, then nodded. "I'm in. But we need support. Where from?"</p><p>"I've already figured that out, too. Nicasia's still in love with you, right?" </p><p>"Supposedly. Most everyone is, though." </p><p>Jude smacked him in the chest with her hand. "But she <em>really</em> is."</p><p>"I believe you're right. But what can she do?"</p><p>"She can convince the Undersea to support you in your support for Oak. They weren't present at the coronation, so it's likely they don't know or don't support Balekin. If they're in between, Nicasia can use her pull to convince them to come to our side."</p><p>"She's bitter, however. I don't know if my request will be taken seriously by her."</p><p>Jude swallowed, and felt her heart start beating. "I know. That's why you need to seduce her. Tell her that, if the plan succeeds, she'll become your princess."</p><p>Cardan was quiet for several beats, gazing up at the constellations that had began to form. </p><p>"I'm not the best at astrology, but the stars foretell a plan that will go wrong. Are you sure we should do this?" </p><p>"Yes. I think I know how it will go wrong, and I hope you trust me to make it right." Jude looked up at the stars too, and saw the junction that Cardan was referring to.</p><p>"And I have to marry Nicasia?"</p><p>Jude's stomach flipped. "If you want to, you can, but if you don't, I'll figure out a way to get you out of it without breaking courtesy or contract. You just have to tell her exactly what I said--if the plan goes right, she'll be your princess."</p><p>"Are you so certain the plan won't?" Cardan asked, facing her again. </p><p>"If I have to sabotage it myself to save you from her, I will."</p><p>Cardan laughed, and Jude relaxed her face from the grave expression it had adopted in the conversation. "I'm in. Let's go back to Faerie&gt;" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have you heard that we're getting a novella from Cardan's point of view??? I'm so excited I might scream.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun began to set, Jude and Cardan felt the exhaustion of a mortal sleep schedule creeping in. To move on with their plan, however, they had to move forward on the schedule that was most familiar to Faerie, and relearn to exist at Twilight. </p><p>They stood in a clearing at the edge of the forest, out of sight of the cars they could hear driving past. Jude shifted her weight from one foot to another as Cardan dug through his pockets for the ragwort stalks they kept there for emergencies, eventually pulling out two crushed stalks. </p><p>"Will we get crushed ponies?" Jude asked, casting a skeptical look at the plants. Cardan shrugged. </p><p>"I guess we'll see." With that, he said a few words and threw the ragwort stalks to the ground, two (uncrushed) horses blooming in their place. The pair hopped on the backs of their respective horses, and commanded that they be taken to the headquarters of the Court of Termites. </p><p>The journey was longer than what it usually took to travel to Faerie, but Jude was grateful for the bite in the air as it whipped through her hair and across her face. Next to her, Cardan wore a serious expression while contemplating their next steps. In his eyes, however, she recognized a glimmer that often lay there with excitement and opportunity. </p><p>"That must be it," he said, pointing with his chin towards a hill on which a human graveyard had been erected. Surely enough, the horses had begun to slow down and circle in the air like dogs about to lay down. As they descended, Jude held on tight to the horse's mane, bracing herself for the feeling of hooves on ground that always shocked her after flight. A moment later, a jolt was sent through her body as the pony hit the ground at a gallop and eventually slowed. </p><p>Behind her, Cardan had already jumped off and was crushing the used ragwort stalk into the ground. Jude dismounted her own horse and pat its neck before it shrunk into a plant and she did the same. </p><p>"Do you know how to get in?" Jude asked Cardan once she reached him. He looked around, shrugging. </p><p>"I've heard that the entrance is hidden within the grass, but I'm not sure where. We should start looking."</p><p>Jude nodded her agreement and began to walk with him around the perimeter of the graveyard, eyes trained down. While a part of her knew it would be more efficient to split up and cover ground, she was in a strange place and Cardan offered a familiarity she found herself taking comfort in. </p><p>To their right, Jude noticed a patch of dead grass that seemed different from the rest, as if it had been mowed in a rectangle and didn't grow back the same. She nudged Cardan and gestured to the spot before walking over, falling to her knees and digging around the edge with her fingers. </p><p>Cardan stood behind her, watching as Jude's fingernails filled with dirt and grass until she finally felt something wooden. She fumbled at the worn edge of what must've been a door and pulled it up, as hard as she could. It creaked open, the earth on top staying in place as a great hall came into view before her. </p><p>Jude ducked in and found herself in a room much grander than she had expected to find under the hill, and looked around while Cardan came in behind her. "Nobody's in here," he said, looking at the empty throne up front. "Let's see if there's more here." </p><p>"Thanks for pointing out the obvious while I do all the work," Jude muttered while wiping her dirty hands on her thighs. Though she knew Cardan heard her, he walked on without comment, heading towards a set of double doors that opened with a creak and a bang. Outside lay a series of halls, lined with stone walls and covered by a ceiling of packed earth. They stood for a moment before following the distant sound of footsteps, taking a passageway to the right and rushing ahead to see several guards. </p><p>"Hello," Cardan said, his voice deepening and projecting down the hallway. Jude's heart skipped a beat, for his voice stopped being his own in that moment--instead, it was the voice of a king. "I'm Prince Cardan of Elfhame. Bring me to Lord Roiben at once." </p><p>Jude half expected the guards to refuse, to arrest them, or to play dumb. Cardan's demanding demeanor seemed to work, though and one of the guards offered to escort them to Roiben's chambers. They were deeper in the fortress, difficult to find because of the twisting hallways. The only way of telling one's location were intricate tapestries hung on the wall every few torches, which illustrated people and scenes from the Unseelie courts. Jude's eyes were drawn to them along the way, but she often felt Cardan looking at her instead of the works. </p><p>After several minutes of fast walking, the guard brought them to a large, detailed door that he sharply knocked on. While waiting, Jude tried to square her shoulders and bring out her chin, while she saw Cardan strengthening his jaw out of the corner of the eye. It was almost relieving to know that he was aware of the intimidating line of it, and could use it to his advantage. </p><p>The door opened, and in the entryway stood a disgruntled looking faerie with white hair. He glared at the guard, but when he eyes met the prince and mortal Jude saw a vague recognition, then confusion cross across his features. </p><p>Before either party spoke, Roiben beckoned Jude and Cardan through the doorway and into a sitting room where a pixie sat on his bed. </p><p>"Your brother is looking for you," he said shortly, looking at Cardan. The prince nodded, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. </p><p>"Yes. I would prefer if he didn't look here, though." Roiben's eyebrows knitted together slightly, but he didn't disagree. "Tell me, Lord Roiben, does the Court of Termites support Balekin's bid for the throne?"</p><p>Roiben shifted, and the pixie sitting on his bed snorted. He shot her a look. </p><p>"The Court of Termites is loyal to the rightful High King," he merely said. </p><p>"We aren't here on behalf of Balekin," Jude told him. "We've come on behalf of another bid for the crown, one we believe would make a better ruler."</p><p>"We plan to crown another heir to the throne, one besides me and my brother. The blood crown will accept him, but we are unsure the people will. Your Court has power, and we believe that if you demonstrate support for the coronation of this ruler, others will follow."</p><p>"Who is this heir?" Roiben asked suspiciously. Cardan glanced at Jude to gauge her reaction, and she silenced him with a widening of her eyes. </p><p>"You will find out in due time. He will make a better king than Balekin ever could, though," Jude told him. "Do we have your support?"</p><p>This time the faerie turned to Cardan. "He will make a better king?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Cardan's promise seemed to be enough for Roiben, and he agreed to give them his support in their plan. With that out of the way, Jude swore him to secrecy and proceeded to discuss the plans for overthrow. In a week's time, the Court of Termites would make an announcement at the coronation sure to be held then when Cardan's presence is announced, and they will support the person crowned as part of Jude and Cardan's scheme. </p><p>"What will we owe you for this?" Jude asked as they left his rooms. </p><p>"Nothing right now, but expect me to call in a favor eventually. I would like to use it wisely." Jude nodded, ignoring the way her heart beat at the vagueness of his statement. It was necessary, however, and she would pay the price for his support. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The description I'm using of the Court of Termites is based on the Unseelie Court in Tithe. I haven't read the other three books so I may be wrong about the location of the Court of Termites (if it's even mentioned in them idk) but I figured this would make the most sense and stay pretty much within the canon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having convinced Lord Roiben and the Court of Termites to support the person to be crowned in five days, Jude assumed that getting Nicasia and the Undersea on their side would be easy. After all, it would merely involve some meddling and seducing--two things Cardan was notoriously adept at. Much to her dismay, Jude's expectations for a simple negotiatiowere quickly erased as she took in the sight before her. </p><p>All manner of fae were engaged in battle on the hill that housed the palace, and it was impossible to tell who was on whose side. While some wore palace armor emblazoned with the Greenbriar crest, they were far outnumbered by Faeries in their every day clothes clashing with one another. The weaponry was diverse, including everything from swords to sticks to bare hands. Tucked behind a tree some distance away, Jude watched with Cardan beside her as a large redcap ran a dirt covered faerie through with a sword. Madoc was here. </p><p>Jude breathed harshly through her nose, turning to Cardan with wide eyes. "Are we going to join?" he asked, but Jude quickly shook her head no. </p><p>"We don't know who we're fighting, and we're far too recognizable. We need to get to the Undersea." Cardan turned his eyes towards the bare coastline, where pools of blood were seeping into the sand. </p><p>"Nicasia doesn't fight, she won't be here right now. Come with me," he directed, leading them away from the fighting in a line that led to the coast. </p><p>"You've become quite commanding," Jude commented as they wove between trees. "You really could be king, Cardan."</p><p>He snorted, but she couldn't see his face from behind him. "I may be commanding, but I'm not brave. If it was just you, you would've been out there already." </p><p>Jude knew he was right, but she thought for a moment before responding. "You don't have to be brave if you're powerful enough," she told him. "I'm one of the brave lions. But you're king of the jungle."</p><p>Cardan slowed, turning to face her. "You're a Lionheart, Jude. I'm a prince, and you're a Lionheart."</p><p>The corners of Jude's mouth twitched into something resembling a smile. "You're a king, and I'm a Lionheart." Cardan turned and continued walking, Jude picking up speed to be closer to his side. </p><p>"Do you know how to find Nicasia?" she asked once they had reached a spot on the beach far enough away from the fighting they wouldn't be noticed. Cardan knelt in the sand, water staining the knees of his pants, and brought his hand to his mouth. Instead of responding, he used a canine to bite his palm and draw blood. <br/><br/></p><p>Jude's eyebrows came together in confusion as he dripped a small amount into the salt water, sucking on the wound to stop the bleeding. As he rose to stand next to Jude, a deep green horse rose out of the water and strode on to the beach. Its eyes bore into Jude as it whinnied, slightly, but Cardan stepped in front of her protectively. </p><p>"She is not your offering, kelpie. Take us to Nicasia, Princess of the Undersea," he commanded. Despite knowing that the kelpie would have to obey his orders, Jude felt her heart race at the realization that she was, for a moment, in danger and hadn't realized it. </p><p>"What do you offer in place of the mortal?" the kelpie asked in a strangely accented, throaty voice. </p><p>Cardan set his jaw before speaking. "The many mortals sent to drown by my brother should be payment enough. I'm sure you had your share with them."</p><p>The kelpie stamped its hoof, but didn't argue. Instead, he knelt into the sand as Jude and Cardan crawled on his back, Jude sitting in front with Cardan's arms coming around her waist to hold the horse's mane. Jude turned her head to the side to speak to him. </p><p>"He sent mortals here to drown?" she asked, the horror of the implications outweighing her discomfort at being so near Cardan. </p><p>The prince nodded, his chin brushing against her hair in its movement. "If they became resistant to the glamour, he sent them to their deaths." Jude swallowed and turned around as the kelpie descended into the ocean, water rising to reach her legs, waist, chest, and head. </p><p>They were underwater, clothes sticking tightly to their skin, when Jude considered that Cardan never commanded she be brought to Nicasia alive. Perhaps she had been too trusting. Perhaps the kelpie would drown her, and Cardan would let it happen and be glad to be rid of her. Panic began to rise in her chest at she struggled to hold her breath, but at the last possible minute a bubble formed around the horse and its riders, allowing her to breathe. Jude gasped, closing her eyes against the tears that had begun to form there as she leaned back slightly into Cardan's chest. </p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked. </p><p>"Yes," Jude said, coughing. "I thought I was going to drown. But I'm alright now."</p><p>The air bubble held in the cool of the water, leaving Jude's hair and clothes feeling sticky and cold against her skin and neck. The ponytail her hair was in had without a doubt become knotted, but her hands were too tangled in the kelpie's mane as they dove deeper and deeper to worry themselves with running through it. Below them, the kelpie was half swimming, half kicking towards an ocean floor dotted with coral and seaweed that streamed through the water. Smoother than any horse Jude had ridden on before, the kelpie's hooves hit the sand and kept running, sending a slow moving cloud behind them. Ahead was a castle made of sandstone, with a very upset looking mermaid out front. </p><p>As Cardan and Jude hopped from the kelpie's back, Jude took in what Nicasia looked like when she was truly in her element. Though she was pretty on land, her features took on something softer in the water that made her look even more beautiful and made the look in her eyes even more cruel. Around her, her hair reflected shades of green and blue that made it seem as if every individual strand was a different shade, matching the iridescent scales that covered the fish tail on her lower half. </p><p>While Jude took in this new side of her childhood bully, Cardan seemed completely unphased by her appearance. She must have taken him here before, when they were together in a different way than now. For a moment, Jude's mind flashed--if she had a fish tail, how did they--before she turned it off to focus on the situation at hand. </p><p>Cardan had strolled up to where Nicasia was, meeting her at eye level as Jude trailed slightly behind. "Where the hell have you been?" she heard Nicasia's shrill voice asking, a quiver accentuating the vowels. </p><p>"It's good to see you too, my dear friend," he said, grinning at her. Jude stomach twisted as she recognized the charm he was already working. "Could we speak for a moment?"</p><p>Nicasia glanced at Jude warily. "With her?" she asked. Jude glared at Cardan until he agreed to her presence. </p><p>The three made their way into the sandstone castle, passing past open "windows" and torches lit up with a blue flame. A little ways down the hall to their immediate right, Nicasia opened a mossy stone door and led them into a room with several chairs around a stone table. </p><p>"What do you want?" she asked, placing herself at the seat at the head of the table. Cardan and Jude sat to her left and right respectively. </p><p>"Your help. I'm sure you would agree that my brother is not the best fit for the throne, and we would like the Undersea's aid in keeping him off of it," Cardan said. Jude blinked for a minute, readjusting her own response based on the unexpected bluntness he had answered with. </p><p>"We have a plan to crown somebody more appropriate, but we need support from the Undersea in acting as an example to accept them," Jude said. "We know the influence you have here, and hoped you'd use it to support us in this mission." </p><p>Nicasia looked at Cardan as if Jude hadn't spoken. "Why should I?"</p><p>Cardan grinned at her again. "To thank you for your assistance, we thought you may like to be princess of the land as well as the sea. You've lived there long enough to fulfill the position well, so if everything goes as planned I'll take you as my wife." </p><p>Jude wasn't sure what she expected Nicasia's response to be. Cheering? A kiss? Storming out of the room? She found her fingers tensing, drawing together in anticipation of which dramatic form the princess's feelings would take. Instead, Nicasia nodded as Cardan "absentmindedly" traced her hand as it lay on the table. </p><p>"Okay," she said. "I'll talk to my mom."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Once back on land, Cardan and Jude sat in the hollow made by a large tree's roots as the sun began to rise. The easy charm Cardan showed in the Undersea had begun to wear off as they dried, and he was now staring at his knees and shifting his feet against Jude's every few seconds. </p><p>After maybe ten minutes of this, Jude's patience snapped. "What's wrong?" she asked, trying to seem caring instead of annoyed. It was mildly affective. </p><p>"You'll get me out of marrying Nicasia?" he asked, reflecting his fears from before. Jude rolled her eyes. </p><p>"If you still want, yes. If you don't, do as you please," she said coolly. Jude wasn't sure what she expected him to want--was he still repulsed by the idea, or did seeing her remind him of what they once had? She felt a pang in her chest, remembering the brief fling she shared with Locke. The night before the coronation, she had finally figured out who Taryn's lover was, and hadn't spoken to her since. If she had the opportunity to marry Locke as Cardan did Nicasia, Jude would not take it. </p><p>"A few months ago, I would. A few weeks ago, I probably still would. But now I can think of no worse fate than to be married to Nicasia." </p><p>Jude cracked a nervous smile at him, meeting his eyes above their knees. "Not even being king?"</p><p>Cardan smiled, but didn't respond. Instead, he crawled down to rest his head against a patch of grass, and Jude crawled up next to him. She laid her head on his chest, and with the pace of his heartbeat she felt that they were playing a very dangerous game. </p><p>Danger had always called to Jude, though. Danger was everywhere, and if she couldn't avoid it, she would jump into it head first. For that reason, she found herself kissing Cardan until their lips were swollen and their eyes couldn't stay open any longer. They didn't speak--they never did in moments like these--but Cardan found Jude's hand as she fell asleep, and she didn't take it back. At the moment, this didn't feel dangerous at all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I almost wrote "The kelpie asked in a voice that sounded a little hoarse" because I think I'm quite funny. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. XI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cardan and Jude awoke to the sound of metal on metal clashing somewhere nearby. Before she had time to fully acclimate herself to the dusk light, Jude was being pushed up as Cardan stood and yanked her hand, leaving them both crouching in the hollow area they had decided to rest. As her heart thundered in her ears and her vision flickered with each rush of blood, Jude found herself grasping at an empty space on her hip, suddenly very aware that she was unarmed. </p><p>Cardan glanced out of the roots and looked around before ducking back under and facing Jude. "They're not too close," he said, "but we need to turn ourselves in quickly or risk having to go through guards." Without waiting for her response, he stepped out of their shelter and unfolded himself, leaving Jude trying to catch up with her stiff limbs. </p><p>They pushed quickly through the woods, feet crunching through a forest floor spotted with leaves and fresh grass. Several meters away, Jude saw people locked in one on one combat, as well as archers in the trees taking aim almost randomly. The battle from the day before seemed to have resumed in full force. This time, however, they were going straight into it. </p><p>Cardan gestured behind him for Jude to come closer before twitching his fingers and casting a shimmering glamour over them. "It won't do much," he whispered, "but it should keep us from being noticed right away." Jude nodded, her eyes wide, and stuck close as he led them around the outskirts of the fighting. </p><p>Almost halfway to the hill that housed the palace, a figure stepped out of the woods to their right, blocking their path. He grinned, foxlike, and sheathed the sword he was holding before looking Cardan directly in the eyes. "My friend," Locke said, "how nice of you to join us." </p><p>The glamour around them shimmered and faded as Cardan visibly relaxed, shooting Locke the same easy smile he had used on Nicasia the previous night. "I'm surprised to see you out here doing the dirty work," Cardan told him, gesturing to the battlefield. "It's unlike you to put more than minimal effort into something."</p><p>Locke's lips parted as he bared his teeth. "Yes, well, your brother is compensating me handsomely for my assistance in returning you," he said. "If you could come with me, we'll leave Jude here to do what she does best." </p><p>He glanced halfway at her, but Jude sunk her feet further into the ground as Cardan stilled beside her. </p><p>"Why are you working with my brother?" he asked, the cool tone of his voice faltering. </p><p>"Why not?" Locke said, reaching out an arm to grab Cardan's wrist and twisting him towards him. As soon as he grabbed the prince, however, Locke's eyes grew wide and confused. His grip faltered and Cardan yanked away, watching with Jude as Locke opened his mouth once, twice, and letting blood spill from his lip as he looked around desperately. His eyes flashed before going blank, and the boy crumpled to the ground. Behind him stood a concerned looking girl holding a bloody dagger. </p><p>"Taryn?" Jude asked softly, watching her sister's expression shift into disgust, horror, sadness, and reluctant acceptance within the span of a few seconds. Taryn slowly raised her eyes from the bloody dagger to meet Jude's, flickering her gaze to Cardan a few times as if unsure he was really there. </p><p>"I didn't mean to," Taryn said quickly, tossing the weapon into the woods as a tremble worked its way into her hands and legs. "I just wanted to hurt him," she said again. </p><p>Jude stepped over Locke's body and grabbed Taryn's arms, pulling her in for a hug. "You're okay, Taryn. You helped." </p><p>She heard shallow breaths in her ears, and felt Taryn's jaw stifled against her neck. "Go. Be safe," she said, and left Jude's embrace to turn around and run the other direction. </p><p>Jude turned around and saw Cardan watching with a furrow between his brows. "Is she okay?" he asked, but the concern in his face showed the answer. </p><p>"She'll have to be. Come on, let's go." Cardan gingerly stepped over Locke's body, eyes focused on a puddle of blood pooling in the grass before turning his gaze back towards their destination. Jude felt the air thicken around them as the glamour re-formed, and she continued along the crowd with Cardan. </p><p>"Are <em>you </em>okay?" she whispered, looking up at Cardan when they were walking in a nearly straight line around the hill. He didn't respond, just led her to the back before they began the crawl to the tall glass windows peeking out of the top. </p><p>"We'll go through these rooms, which should be empty. Once we're in the halls I'll find a guard and have them lead us to Balekin," he said, his voice a soft grumble as the sounds of fighting faded behind them. Jude nodded and unlaced her boot before slamming it into a weak looking part of the window. After a few hits that shook the pane, a small crack appeared that stretched as she put the boot back on her foot and kicked at it. Finally, the window broke into several large pieces and Jude stepped through the hole it formed, reaching out to help Cardan in without scratching himself. </p><p>As he had predicted, the room was empty but for the dusty bed against one wall and the unadorned dresser against the other. There were three doors leading from the bedroom, and Cardan led them to the left one that opened to a sloping hallway lined with sconces just far enough apart to leave shadows. He removed the glamour and they crept down the hallway, listening for the marching footsteps of guards on patrol. </p><p>As Cardan and Jude wound their way through the halls, the silence lay over them like a suffocating blanket. Curiously, Jude glanced through every open doorway she could, but in each found neatly made rooms and no trace of life--no courtiers, no guards, no mortal servants to be found. Something in her gut twisted as they continued forward, and Cardan's solid obsidian gaze betrayed a similar unnerve at the silence. </p><p>When they reached the grand wooden doors that led to the throne room, Cardan paused outside them and took a deep breath. "Stay here," he told her before pushing open the doors and marching straight in, attuned to some sense that told him Balekin would be within. As Jude peeked around the corner, she saw the almost-king sitting upon the throne, a diadem that was fashioned to mimic the Blood Crown atop his head. His eyes widened at the sight of Cardan swaggering to the middle of the room before falling back into a cruel survey. </p><p>"Little brother," he said, watching Cardan bow with a sneer. "We've been looking everywhere for you. Have you been spending this much time in a drunken stupor?"</p><p>Cardan gave him a tight lipped, mocking grin. "Perhaps, but my senses are now back and I realized I'd like to assist in a coronation. Could we hold one in two night?"</p><p>Balekin straightened, the rubies decorating his doublet shimmering with the movement. "That's quite soon to prepare a coronation, you realize."</p><p>"Yes, but we can't expect the people to go without a leader for much longer. We might as well get the formalities over with." </p><p>Balekin considered, cocking his head to one said and keeping his gaze trained on the dark haired prince standing casually with his weight on one foot. "You'll crown me with the blood crown?" he asked. </p><p>Jude's heart stuttered as she attempted to figure out how Cardan would get around the pointed question. Her own fear didn't seem to translate into his, however, as he dipped his chin once in a faux nod. "That is what is implied by a coronation, is it not?" he asked, the same sarcastic tone dripping from his words. </p><p>"What are you planning, brother? Answer the question." Jude's fist clenched, and she leaned back on her heels to keep from losing her balance around the doorway. </p><p>"I'm planning to attend your coronation and assist in the crowning of our new High King, using our connection as family to place the blood crown upon his head. I don't know why you doubt me."</p><p>Balekin narrowed his eyes. "I'm used to your trickery, Prince Cardan. But yes, we will hold the coronation in two days time, and you will crown me." </p><p>Cardan dipped his chin again. "Yes, I will do as I've said. Now, may I have a room to stay in until that night?" he asked, already walking backwards as the "king" gestured to the doorway. </p><p>"There are plenty not in use. Find whichever suits your needs best." With that, Cardan turned and left the throne room, pulling Jude along with him as they worked through the hallways to find suitable living quarters for the next two days. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>